When She Loved Me
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: MxS; before his first battle with Ranma, Mousse takes some time to mourn over the past. Read and Review plz!!


**Um, hello.**** This is my second Ranma ½ fic and is rather sappy/angsty. It is my first Ranma song fic and it's about Mousse and Shampoo, from Mousse's viewpoint. What can I say? I feel for the guy. Anywayz, some OOC I guess, but since most of it takes place when Shampoo and Mousse were very young, then I think I am excused. This is supposed to take place when Mousse showed up and fought Ranma for the first time and Shampoo gave him that spear thing that shot explosives. **

**Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you think!**

(Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor the characters used. [Okay, so it's not a witty disclaimer; so sue me. I'm tired of thinking up an interesting way to do these things])

**********************************************************

Shampoo glares at me angrily. I can tell she's mad. She yells at me to go away and it cuts my heart. Ranma stands there looking confused and his fiancée looks at me with something like pity. Anger blares up in my heart. I ask for no pity. I look at Shampoo and my heart breaks. Why does she glare as if she hates me? It wasn't always like this. 

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

I was only a year old than her. We lived near each other and we spent hours together; playing with the other children or just with each other. When I did my chores, she would stand near and talk. She'd never help; no, that would be beneath her. But I didn't care. The sound of her voice made the work go faster and goodness knows that Shampoo loved to talk.

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy_

_So was I _

_When she loved me _

I remember once when she got into a fight with another girl and the other girl had stormed off, saying she wasn't Shampoo's friend anymore. Shampoo was only six and she was devastated. So, she ran to me. After all I was seven; a whole year older. I must know what to do; I was ancient. 

She ran into the small barn where I was raking and threw herself into my arms crying. I asked her what was wrong and through the sobs, she told me. 

"Fix it!" she demanded shrilly. I could only stare hopelessly at her tear filled brown eyes. Then, I squared my shoulders and nodded. 

"Don't worry, Xian Pu." I said. "I'll go and talk to Lai Bai." 

She gave me a look that was so full of adoration and happiness that I couldn't help but smile at her. I felt so proud that I had been able to make her smile. 

I think that's when I fell in love.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other_

_That was all_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

After an accident in the winter, I was very sick for a long time, fighting fever. The only thing I remember about those months was my mother nursing me and hearing Shampoo's voice as she sang or told me stories. When spring came, the fever left, but my eye sight was ruined. That was a heavy blow to a seven-going-on-eight year old. But Shampoo merely took my hand and led me around. 

"I am almost grown up." She said, in a self important voice. "When I am seven, I will be trained to be a warrior. Then you don't have to worry Mzu Tzu. I will take care of us." 

I think she forgot that childish promise. 

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

Another time, when we were eight and nine, I was alone in my family's house, sharpening knives for my mother. I heard someone enter and Shampoo gave greetings, and then sat. 

"What is wrong?" I asked. "You sound a little down." 

"Nothing. Just no one to play with." She said. 

"I'll play with you. After I finish this." I promised. 

"Thanks." Shampoo said, then paused. "It's a good thing you're always around." 

I smiled.

_And so the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say _

_'I will always love you' _

I'm not sure how it happened exactly. I guess it happened when Shampoo started going on more and more training missions and started fighting and learning how to be a leader. We didn't talk as much. And by the time we hit twelve and thirteen, it was like I hadn't even existed. 

I had wanted to wait for the right moment to approach her father and ask for her hand. But I was getting desperate. Shampoo was drifting away and there was nothing I could do. When I did request for a chance to earn her hand, I was laughed down. 

There's not a worse blow to a thirteen year old boy's soul, than to be laughed at and mocked. 

_Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

_When she smiled and held me _

_Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

So here I am now; seventeen and still unmarried. And there she is, beautiful at sixteen and engaged to some foreigner who doesn't deserve her, I'm sure. As we face each other at the designated time, I feel anger build up inside. I try to stifle it, but I'm not so good at controlling emotions when fighting. 

"Mzu Tzu?" 

I turn. Shampoo stands there, something in her hands. Her face and voice is friendly. 

"Yes, Xian Pu?" 

"Here." She holds out a staff with a duck on top. "I made this for you." 

My mouth drops open as I take it. "Thank you." I whisper and grasp it. "I will use this to win in your honor." 

Shampoo only smiles and nods, then goes to stand by the girl named Akane. I turn to Ranma, a new hope in my heart. Maybe Shampoo really does not want to be engaged to this boy. 

And who else is better to free her than her child-hood friend?

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything is beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me _

I know I've lost. I'm under a fridge or something and I can hardly move. This guy was good; better than I thought. No wonder he beat Shampoo. Then I remember why I came here and a new strength goes through me. Standing, I barely rasp out, "The fight isn't over, Saotome!" before everything goes black. 

Next thing I know, I'm a duck. Whoever splashed water on me, woke me up slightly. I'm so tired and sore I can hardly move. I don't really want too. I failed Shampoo; I might as well die. 

Then someone picks me up and cradles me. "Stupid Mousse." I hear Shampoo whisper. She sounds sad. Pain goes through my heart. 

Forgive me Xian Pu, I failed you. But, I can always try again. If you have faith in me. 

*********************************************************************

**Heh, well, we all know what happens next. As much as I love Mousse, I do wish he'd get a clue sometimes. Or Shampoo would. Or they both would. Eh…never mind. **

**Don't forget to review! Arigato and Ja ne! *walks away, wondering why all her Ranma ½ fics are angst…* **


End file.
